Chalky Hearts
by Jo31891
Summary: As Puck passed the front desk, he grabbed a couple packages of Conversation Hearts. He sat across from the countertenor, tore them open and began looking through. Grinning, he slid one across. GOT LUV? Slash, Pummel Valentine's Day Special.


**Chalk Hearts**

Puck had never really thought about it before, but it really sucked when a holiday landed on a week day. It made planning things really difficult. Of course, three years ago Puck never would have planned anything for Valentine's Day. He would have made a couple single ladies feel special for the day and be done with it. But this year was different. This year, he had to plan it out. This year, it was expected. This year, he _wanted_ to do something special for someone.

But damn it, Valentine's Day was on a Tuesday. God damn Tuesday. Tuesday meant school and basketball practice and afternoon Glee rehearsal and no Spanish. The Spanish part wasn't so bad but this was different. He could only get so close before that carpet was ripped out from under him and he had to wait.

Practice ran long that afternoon, which pissed a lot of the guys off. Many of his teammates had girlfriends who were probably throwing a big hissy fit over having their Valentine's Day postponed. Puck was one of those guys feeling rather antsy about making his lady wait. Well, not so much a lady. Rather a princess.

The jock quickly showered and threw on a clean pair of dark wash jeans and a black muscle shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and book bag from his locker before dashing out of the locker room. He sprinted across the gymnasium, down the halls, past the computer labs and straight for the library.

He came to a halt at the door, frozen in place by the fiery glare of the librarian. He offered a sheepish grin, his next few steps slow and quiet. He glanced around the room, scanning the tables. He grinned when he spotted that designer jacket and silk scarf. As he passed the front desk, he noticed the bowl of pink and red Valentine's candy. He grabbed a couple of packages of Conversation Hearts before weaving through the long tables.

The senior sat perfect upright in his seat, chin tilted downward. Long eyelashes masked those blue eyes that were focused on college algebra. Puck pulled out a chair opposite the boy and sat quietly. He looked at the circled numbers to see how many were left. Not many.

Content to wait a few more minutes, Puck turned his attention to his packages of sweet, chalky hearts. He tore open the packages and poured the contents out onto the table. He flipped all of them over and began sorting through them. He grinned, placing his finger on one white heart. He slid it across the wooden table toward the other boy.

**GOT LUV?**

The white heart sat there innocently for a few seconds. Blue eyes lifted from the paper to settle on the white heart. They glanced up to meet smiling brown eyes. Those blue rolled a little before settling on the other hearts. He picked up the white one and popped it into his mouth. As he sucked on it, he slid a pink one toward Puck.

**JUST ONE.**

Puck smiled around his lip, looking over the other candy hearts to find a good response. He slid over a purple heart.

**BE MINE.**

Those pink lips smiled softly. He picked out a green heart.

**BE TRUE.**

Puck pouted a bit. But really, there was no other good replied in their arsenal. He slid over a pale blue heart.

**MAD 4 YOU.**

Another white heart was passed over.

**XOXO**

_Gossip girl,_ Puck's mind filled in and he silently cursed his little sister. He slid three hearts toward him and carefully arranged them upside down. He placed three fingers on the hearts and slid them across.

**UR MINE. I 3 YOU. MY BOY.**

He was rewarded by a sweet giggle. The other shook his head, running his finger through his fringe afterward. He grabbed two hearts and did the same, sliding them over the table.

**LOVE YOU. DON'T TELL.**

Puck's eyebrow lifted as he met those shining blue eyes. There was a sparkle of challenge there. Puck had to respond appropriately. He slid over two more hearts.

**KISS ME. DARE YA.**

That soft smile was quickly accompanied by a pink blush. The boy glanced around them quickly. He leaned forward on the table, smirking. The boy huffed before quickly leaning out of his seat and planting a quick kiss on Puck's lips.

Puck glanced down at the two remaining hearts. He felt a tingle in his stomach as he looked down at them. He glanced up. The other had turned his attention back to his homework. He continued to suck on his stash of sweet hearts, rolling his tongue over the chalky texture. Puck felt the niggling feeling grow as he stared at the little heart.

Kurt heard the scraping sound after a few minutes. He had assumed his boyfriend was out of hearts. He looked up from his homework. Before him was a white heart with pink letters. It was resting inside a silver band. That band had been his grandfather's wedding band; the band his Nonna gave him after his grandfather's funeral; the band Puck never took off.

**MARRY ME?**

Kurt felt his heart hammer against his chest. He looked up but Puck's eyes were focused solely on that white heart.

Kurt lifted a shaky hand. He slid the last pink heart across the table. Those brown eyes widened, lifting to meet Kurt's blues. The boy smiled gently, eyes shining with tears. He lifted that silver band off the table and carefully slid it onto his left ring finger.

**YES.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and FOX**

Inspired when I got the Conversation Hearts in class today from my instructor. I found the MARRY ME? heart and this thing kicked me in the head.

Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas you'd like me to consider, please let me know.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Jo Manta


End file.
